


emotional connections

by nonbinaryATuin



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 02, mostly fluff at least, my first fanfic so be nice?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryATuin/pseuds/nonbinaryATuin
Summary: the three of them have a chat after they return from wendimoor





	emotional connections

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic I've ever written! I know its not the best piece of writing but if I get round to writing more of anything I'll try to improve. Also I haven't gone over this with a fine tooth comb so theres probably typos 
> 
> and like the tags say farah/dirk/todd are a thing in this fic but its subtle

“So Panto and Silas" 

Todd knocked his hand into the door frame then plonked himself down on the sofa next to Farah. She murmured in acknowledgement but didn’t look up from her manual. 

"Yes Todd” Dirk said, giving up on his arrangement of clues scattered across the sitting room table. "What about them?“

Todd shrugged "Do you reckon Francis dreamed them up? Seems kinda progress for a kid in the 60s” The detective contemplate for a moment, biting his finger. Then he shrugged and and sat on the sofa too. On top of the other two. 

“Kids don’t know whats considered "wrong” unless someone tells them" He grimaced. "Like NO ONE in blackwing told me homophobia was a thing. Or like even thing, things.“ He guested wildly. "You know the…?”

Farah, who had signed and put down her reading when Dirk’s feet had asserted themselves on her lap, griped his toes playfully. “No Dirk we don’t" 

"The sex?" 

Todd smirked at him. "You know we know that" 

"No” Dirk did twisted his neck forward with attitude, “sexuality, relationships, social connections, emotional connections, and LABELS, all the labels" 

The teasing mood drained out of the room like a slow leaking airbed. In a metaphoric attempt to patch the hole Todd leaned Dirk into his chest and Farah patted his feet. 

"Anyway the people of Wendimoor were they’re own people” Farah said trying to lead to conversation to safer waters. "The kid can’t have dreamed up everything about them" 

“Yeah ‘cause then they’d been all 2D and cartoony” Farah turned to face Todd “You saying they weren’t cartoony?”

“Well maybe a little?” Todd pouted “But like they were people too”

“That’s what Farah said!” Dirk piped up. “People who are people. That’s good I guess 'cause then Francis won’t be lonely" The three considered it. 

"Gotta be kinda rough knowing you willed everything into existence. Like thats a lot of power” Todd said. 

Farah tilted her head “Could will anyone out of existence there too”

“Yeah but he could do that in reality too” Dirk said, “Probably. Anyway I hope he is happy. He was always really nice to me" 

Blinking, Farah questioned. "But he was in a coma?" 

Dirk shrugged and settled back down on the floor with his clues. Or attempted to, swinging his legs off the couch he swept all but one picture off the tabletop. 

"That’s it! TODD! FARAH! We’ve got to go and interview the hedge!"

**Author's Note:**

> so my catch phrase is society affects everything and well why not look at how dirks upbringing affected him? I also have questions about Francis because there is a reason a lot of shows write out their reality warping characters very quickly or but them in a coma because _how does that work?? _Whats it like living with that power__


End file.
